


Godspeed

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene from Tempus Fugit, Gen, Hints of Ichabbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Grace and Abbie right before the spell to send Abbie back is cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godspeed

Abbie didn’t like being regulated to spectator when someone she cared for was in danger. Didn’t like being made to feel helpless when she knew that she could be of great help if only circumstances allowed. And yet there she was, standing on the sidelines as her partner went to take on the Horseman alone. 

Her skin crawled at being forced to watch the fight through the window while Grace finished up preparations for the spell that would undo all of the madness Katrina had caused and send her and Katrina back to where they were meant to be. When she saw the Horseman strip Ichabod of his weapon, gaining the upper hand, she decided she was done with being a spectator. She would be damned if she was going to stand there and watch Ichabod die when there was something she could do to prevent it. 

“He’s not gonna make it,” she said, turning from the window and making for the exit. She’d taken no more than two steps before she was being whirled around by Grace’s hand on her bicep. 

“There’s no time,” Grace stated firmly and Abbie felt the admonished little girl caught in her ancestor’s steadfast gaze. 

Grace was not stupid. Nor was she blind. She noted the surprising intimacy in the embrace the two Witnesses had shared before Captain Crane left to hold their enemy off. And she saw the way her descendant had been shifting nervously as she watched him fight from the window. There was more between the two Witnesses in the future than Abbie was letting on. Perhaps even more than Abbie, herself, allowed herself to see.

Her gaze softened even as her grip on Abbie’s shoulders remained strong. “Listen to me, child. I know you love him–” 

“It’s not like–”

“–but rushing out to his aid at this moment would only mean killing him in the future,” Grace continued, effectively cutting off whatever excuse Abbie had been about to make. “If you want to help him then you must remain here and assist me in casting the spell that will put everything back to rights. It is the only thing that will save him.

“Now, the preparations are all but done so,” she directed Abbie back over to the table where she’d been working and pointed out a passage in her journal, “Read these words to complete the spell.”

Abbie nodded, gathering the journal into her hands, and when Grace had completed her part in setting up the spell, scooping up a portion of the mixture she’d created and holding it aloft in the hollow of her hands, Abbie started to recite the words that would set the spell in motion.

Grace waited intently for Abbie to finish one repetition of the passage and then blew the powder she was holding out into the air where it formed a billowing barrier around Abbie. The spell quickly took hold and soon all in the room save Abbie, shielded within the whirling powder, stood still. 

Before she froze and the spell set to erase this version of her from existence, Grace envisioned Abbie returning to her rightful time. Pride filled her being as she saw her standing taller than one would imagine her diminutive stature would allow, _her_ journal in her hands, ready and willing to take on whatever evils that dared cross her path with her version of Captain Crane eagerly waiting to fight at her side. 

And she wished them Godspeed. 

In all that they would do.


End file.
